Kötelék
by akagechan
Summary: Egy teliholdas, tavaszi éjszakán olyan titkokra derül fény, amik örökre megváltoztathatnák Natsume életét.


**Kötelék**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: Ha a Natsume Yuujinchou-hoz bármi közöm lenne, akkor Matoba többet szerepelne. XD

* * *

><p>A telihold fénye sejtelmes félhomályba burkolta a kis ligetet, ahol a kései óra ellenére egy férfi és egy nő iszogatott a hulló cseresznyevirágok alatt. Nem volt senki, aki megzavarhatta volna őket, hiszen ilyenkor emberfia már nem nagyon járta az erdőt, ha pedig véletlenül valaki mégis arra tévedt volna, valószínűleg az se vett volna észre semmit, mivel a szellemek világa a legtöbb ember szeme elől általában rejtve marad.<p>

A nő díszes, virágmintás kimonót viselt, hosszú sötét haját pedig egy hajtűvel tűzte fel, társa szintén tradicionális ruhákba öltözött, fehér haja a háta közepéig ért, arcát vörös ábrák díszítették. Mindkettejükről messziről látszott, hogy nem evilágból valók.

Már egy ideje csend ült közöttük, a férfi elmélyülten kortyolgatta az italát, a nő pedig egy poharába hullott virágszirmot bámult.

– Tudom – törték meg a halk, lágyan kiejtett szavak a csendet.

A férfi nem méltatta válaszra a társát, még csak tekintetét sem emelte fel a poharáról, csupán mordult egyet.

– Tudom, hogy a tiéd – ismételte a nő sejtelmesen mosolyogva.

– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – felelte a másik tartózkodóan miközben újratöltötte a csészéjét.

– Jaj, nem csináld már Madara! – csattant fel Hinoe – Pontosan tudod, hogy miről beszélek! Natsuméről van szó. Tudom, hogy te vagy az apja.

– Ne nevettess már! – horkant fel a férfi – Mi közöm lehetne egy olyan taknyos emberkölyökhöz, mint Natsume!

– Ez a taknyos emberkölyök nagyobb spirituális erővel rendelkezik, mint a legtöbb ayakashi, és egyébként is hasonlít rád – felelte a társa.

Madara pár másodpercig némán bámulta a hulló cseresznyevirágokat, majd megfogta a szakésüveget, és nem körülményeskedve holmi csészékkel, húzott egy nagyot belőle.

– Nem a fiam, hanem az unokám – bökte ki, miután letette az üveget.

– Hogy! – hőkölt hátra a nő – Szóval... akkor... te meg Reiko...

– Van valami problémád ezzel?

– Nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltál megrontani Reikót! – hüledezett Hinoe.

– Csak hogy tudd, ő volt az, aki kezdeményezett! – felelte Madara, majd újból ráhúzott az üvegre.

Hinoe egy ideig csendben tanulmányozta a társát, aki cseppet sem zavartatta magát, és olyan tempóban öntötte magába az alkoholt, mintha a totális lerészegedés állapotának mielőbbi elérését tűzte volna ki célul maga elé.

– Miért nem mondod el neki? – tette fel végül a kérdést, ami annyira fúrta az oldalát.

– Mi jó származna belőle? – vonta meg a vállát a férfi – Csak tovább bonyolítaná a dolgokat.

– De lehetne családja – erősködött a másik – Natsume rendes gyerek, igazán megérdemelné, hogy tartozzon valahová.

– Nem vagyok családos típus – zárta le a témát Madara. Újból a szájához emelte az üveget, de csalódottan kellett megállapítania, hogy az üres.

– Elfogyott a szaké.

– Nem baj, már így is elég részeg vagy – jegyezte meg Hinoe – Jobb lesz, ha most inkább hazamész.

A férfi nehézkesen feltápászkodott. Már komoly kihívást jelentett neki a függőleges testhelyzet megtartása.

– Nehogy megpróbáld elmondani Natsumének!

– Minek nézel te engem? – kérdezte sértetten a nő.

Madara morgott még valami elköszönésképpen, majd imbolyogva megindult a város fényei felé, vissza abba a kis házba, aminek az emeleti szobájában az unokája az igazak álmát aludta.

Amikor a kis szobába lépett Natsumét a matrac közepén összegömbölyödve találta. A takarója egy kupacba rúgva hevert a lába végénél. Nyilvánvalóan fázott.

Madara egy ideig csak mogorván bámulta, majd végül megfogta a takarót, és kelletlenül a fiúra terítette.

– Ha megfázol, abból is nekem lesz bajom – zsörtölődött.

Natsume amint megérezte magán a takaró melegét, rögtön kinyújtózott és a hátára fordult, de nem ébredt fel. A férfi leguggolt mellé, és néhány néma másodpercig elgondolkozva tanulmányozta az arcát.

– Hinoenek igaza van, tényleg hasonlítunk – morogta – Egy okkal több, hogy sose mutassam meg neked ezt az alakomat.

Halk pukkanás hallatszott, és a férfi helyét egy kövér, foltos macska foglalta el a szobában. Az állat a fiú feje mellé telepedett a párnára, macskásan körbeforgott párszor a megfelelő helyet keresve, majd összegömbölyödött és elaludt. Néhány perc múlva már csak az alvó fiú egyenletes szuszogása és a macska halk dorombolása törte meg a szoba csendjét, bár az utóbbit Madara valószínűleg letagadná, ha bárki valaha is felemlegetné neki.

Vége


End file.
